


Home Sweet Home

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Home Sweet Home

Home, Sweet, um, Void. Momo wouldn't really call it a home. It was a house, a building for human habitation, especially one that is lived in by a family or small group of people. At least that's what the dictionary described. A home would be somewhere you live permanently, and she surely hoped her current living arrangements weren't permanent. Still, ever since the run in with the parents, she wondered, was her home really a home?

People liked to use the phrase, "Home is where the heart is", and well, her heart was wherever her mother was. If she was with her, she felt home. When she was with her father she felt...fear, inadequacy, pain. You wouldn't really want those things present in your home, and despite him being gone once more, she still felt fear, inadequacy, and pain; not physical pain, but emotional. She felt less than safe, and that was saying something. She'd been in the void the second longest out of any of her soul mates, and she'd been rather confident that they were in fact as safe as safe could be, compared to other souls they may have met along the way.

She felt uncomfortable in her skin, her clothes, she needed something to take her mind off of it. She didn't exactly feel like talking about it, so perhaps she just needed a small change. Maybe playing with her hair would make her feel better, she decided, and so she locked herself in the bathroom and got to work.

Momo took down her side ponytail, brushing it slowly, admiring it's length. Her hair had been pretty long ever since she was little. Her whole family had long hair, even Cisza, a cousin. It was like, a tradition, one she was actually a little proud of. Not everyone had such length. Swooping it into a low, neck ponytail however, made her feel otherwise. She shook her head. It wasn't as if Momo had never worn her hair down like this before, she'd worn her hair in lots of different styles, it hardly made a difference but... at that moment, she looked just a bit too much like _him_. It was startling. She had half a mind to cut it all off, get rid of it, the thought of even once favoring him leaving a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't like it wouldn't grow back. It wasn't as if losing her physical form for a moment wouldn't reset any simple changes. Why should she have to be subjected to, to...

There was a knock at the door and Momo's hand froze midair.

"C'mon, you know this obnoxiously big house only has one toilet, let me in!"

Momo sighed, fixing her face and stashing a pair of scissors back into a drawer before unlocking the door.

"S-Sorry, here you go." she gave a weak smile as they traded places quickly. The door slammed in her face and she flinched, but it slowly opened shortly after, Sam peeking their head back out.

"Thanks. Um, you were done right? Everything ok?"

Momo blinked, "Yeah, Y-Yes, of course." she claimed.

He nodded before closing the door back, and she headed down the hall to find her room again.

She moved slowly, as she wandered the hallway with all of her friend's rooms. It was funny to her that they all lived in about the same area back home but she was only familiar with her own cousin, Cisza, their patient soul, and vaguely familiar with Sam, their brave soul. Her eyes wandered to his door, which was closed, then across to Nala's room. The kindness soul's door was also closed, which wasn't unusual, but there were a few books sitting in front of it. Upon closer look, they were manga. She assumed Sam had camped out in front of her door, and suddenly felt bad.

Here she was feeling sorry for herself when a friend obviously needed someone there for her, even if it was just in spirit. Momo heard the bathroom door open, and scurried off into her own room. She'd come back later, definitely, but she'd be no help if she made Nala worry over her. If Sam could see it, Nala definitely would be able to see it, Momo had no idea how to shake it. Whatever 'It' was.

Momo took a seat on her bed, laying down. She extended a hand as if reaching for the stars, if only she could reach them. Her eyes wandered to her long sleeves, sleeves she'd used to cover bruises at times, then wandered to her purple overalls, her polkadot leggings, she wiggled her toes and gave a small smile. She loved this outfit, it made her comfortable once. It drew attention to her, but in a good way, or a silly way. She'd be called cute, or tacky, or flashy, she liked being these things but, she'd also fallen in this outfit so long ago. Ran away in this outfit. Watched a fight in this outfit. ~~Died in this outfit.~~ She'd experienced a lot, but maybe that was why it made her feel uncomfortable now. It was always the outfit to fall back on, but there was nothing wrong with a little change, even just the smallest bit.

Slipping into her closet, she looked around her plethora of clothes. She'd gathered all kinds of accessories and items from her traveling to and fro, she'd be able to put something nice together she was sure. She blushed slightly, thinking about the time she'd found and sneaked a peek into a friend's journal. Shame on her, she knows, but still. Maybe she'd surprise him, and he'd have to eat those words he liked to dish out. She giggled quietly, she'd surprise them all really, maybe even herself.

She pulled a full body mirror out of her closet, closed the door, and leaned it up, taking a look at herself. A neat, white blouse under a newer pair of overalls. These ones were dresslike as her old ones, but had pleats, a softer shade of purple, and were littered with dark polkadots too, not unlike her bright yellow leggings. Speaking of leggings, she looked down at her legs. They felt bare without the leggings, and appeared a little scuffed if one looked hard enough. She solved that with a long pair of white knee socks, and finished it off with a cute pair of Mary Jane-ish shoes. She smiled, even giving a little twirl, she liked it a lot. Still, she had one more thing to deal with: her hair.

She wasn't going to let him, her father, get the best of her. Honestly, she felt she'd be more upset with herself if she had actually cut it. She ran a hand through her hair, thoughtfully. She walked to her desk, opening a drawer, and began rummaging through accessories and other doodads before pulling out something she liked. It looked like purple pearls, shimmering lightly. It may have been a bracelet, but it was being re-purposed now. She pulled up her hair into a high ponytail and ran her fingers through, combing it out. It was perfect now, she was sure. And even if it wasn't, she was comfortable again which was fine with her.

Momo let out a small sigh, grabbing a book from her bookshelf and peeked her head out of the door. Sam was sitting in front of Nala's door quietly, shocking, eyes going back and forth through his comics. He looked up as she approached him, raising a brow.

"You look better. What's up?" he asked.

"Mind if I join you down there?" she replied.

Sam gave a smirk, "Didja dress up just to sit with me? Or was it for Nala? Maybe that Teddy guy?"

"Sh-Shush! It was for me, myself, and I, ok? Now may I sit or not?" her face reddened slightly.

He chuckled patting the floor beside him. Momo gave a small huff, tucking in her skirts as she sat down. 'You look better.' he had said. Momo felt better too, and that was good enough for her. She felt happy, her heart felt happy too, maybe this could be home. At least for a little while.


End file.
